Fairy Dust
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. She just grew on him, he’d never thought it possible, but he found it okay with him. ByaYach.


**Title:** Fairy Dust

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Kuichki, Byakuya and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** She just grew on him, he'd never thought it possible, but he found it okay with him.

**Word Count:** 780

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

If Byakuya absolutely had to call Yachiru something other than human or shinigam,i he'd call her a fairy. Not without logic of course. She was small, but packed a wallop; or so he'd been told. She had odd pink hair that suited her quite nicely and encouraged the fairy notion. Maybe even a pixy…No she was definitely a fairy. But Byakuya doesn't believe in such absurd things, so for now, he'd leave her at a pain in the ass. Because she was always bothering him.

He didn't know why. She could have bothered anyone within her division seeing as she _is_ a vice-captain, how he achieved _that_ he still had no clue, or any _other_ captain, but she didn't. Hell she could have bothered anyone she so wished, they didn't have to be captains or even shinigami, but she did not. She bothered him. Every chance she got.

And that's why she was a fairy. Because he couldn't grasp that concept that was Kusajichi, Yachiru. It's also why she'd a pain in the ass.

"Yachiru, get off my desk.." Byakuya stated out of shire routine because she was once again – how many times was that now? – sitting on his desk, on his paperwork that needed to get done immediately while humming cheerfully to herself and kick her legs so they went straight in the air and then thumped against the wood with a thud every second. This was what he got for taking a small walk to simply clear his head.

She smiled in that otherworldly smile – the one that first made him think her like a fairy – and she giggled, "Play with me, Byakuya!" Thankfully he'd managed to break her of the habit of calling him 'Byakushi' as she had for many decades. Now if only he could break her of this habit too. But then she wouldn't be her. And he had no problem with _her_ just her habits. So again he found himself letting the matter go.

"What do you wish to play?" he had to stop himself from adding fairy, because he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and he couldn't help but think that such an expression made her adorable. Normally he'd scold himself for thinking such a mushy thing, but he'd been doing it so much lately that it wouldn't make a difference. Besides, he only did it with her, so what could be the harm? "Umm, how about tag?"

That was one of her favorite games, not many could keep up with her. He could though, she was a fast little devil, but he was faster thanks to experience and practice. So she typically played tag with him so as to better herself with the challenge and apparently it was fun for her as well. How chasing someone around and calling out 'tag, you're it!' could be categorized as fun he had no idea. But he typically didn't have any idea with Yachiru, so he'd categorized it and forget about it until it became relevant once more.

He sighed. He really did need to get the paperwork done, "After I finish this paperwork."

"Awwww."

"Do you want to play or not?"

She pouted, puffing out her bottom lip cutely, probably hoping she'd sway him to her way of thinking. She'd never won before, so why she thought she could now was beyond him. "Yes."

"Then I will do my paperwork now and play with you afterwards."

She huffed. "Fine. But hurry!" and with that she slid of the desk, watching him as he rounded his desk and slid into his chair to jump into his lap.

He nearly blinked, still not quite used to this new habit she'd developed recently. She then turned sideways so that her small child-like legs hung over one armrest while the other propped her up slightly. Then she proceeded to rest her head against his torso while reaching up with equally small hands to play with a lock of hair. Well if it'd keep her quiet then he supposed he could let it slid.

"No braids."

"Alright."

Every time he glanced down she looked like a fairy. A pain in the ass fairy that never left him alone. But he was alright with that because it was routine…and he couldn't find it in himself to mind.

* * *

First time trying ByaYach. Please tell me if the couple pairing name is wrong cause I'm not sure. Also I would like to know how I did on portraying the couple. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
